The Only Chance
by sophia'sthebest
Summary: AU. Brucas. What if Brooke and Lucas were just friends who didn't realize they had feelings for each other? Now, they have only one chance to be together. Oneshot.


AN: This is my first fanfic that I am posting. And it means a lot to me so please tell me what you think about it after you're done reading. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own One Tree Hill, The CW or any of the characters in this story.

**The Only Chance**

_Life only gives you one chance. Second chance are a rare opportunity. So, don't waste the only one you have!_

You know what I'm angry about the most? The fact that I pushed away something that could have been great for nothing. It's all because of my mom. 'You should stay with your boyfriend. Why leave that?' Well I'll tell you why; because he treats me like crap! He never calls me baby or has a nickname for me. He never calls me on weekends when we don't see each other at school. He just never calls me at all. Except for the few times he needed a ride to school. And that was like; 'Hey Brooke, it's me Chris. Can I get a ride to school? Great. See you tomorrow morning.' Yeah, go to hell. I don't know why I just didn't break up with him then. I'll tell you why it's because of my mom. And all of my friends said that I should dump him and I got all defensive saying why ruin it and suffer the awkward run ins at school. Yeah, that's such a clever reason Brooke. 

But this letter isn't even about Chris. It's about Lucas. The 'something great that could've happened'. He was a senior when I was a junior. And now  
I'm a senior and he's gone. All the way across country to Duke. I don't even understand what he sees in that place. I mean California's great. Why leave that?

But anyway, this is not what this letter is about. It's about 'the night'. I don't know what to call it. The happiest day of my life or the worst one. Let me just start from the beginning. Finally, after much help from my friends I was convinced that Chris was just a jerk who's ass needed to be dumped. And so I did, exactly four days before I was leaving the country for ten weeks.

See, my mom had cancer. And she didn't want to be around 'people' while she was getting her treatment so they checked in with my school and arranged me to take finals a month early. Next thing I know my parents are telling me that they have rented a villa in Italy where we will be spending the summer. Until my mom's chemo is over. And we leave in two weeks. I can't stop but think; yes, I'm getting away from Chris! Evil, I know. So that's when I realized that I had to end this nonsense.

But seeing that I have every single class with him kinda makes it hard to break up. So I did it on the Wednesday before I left. And I felt so relieved. Lucas was there also. Helping me through, like he always does. He sat me down, comforted me and told me everything was gonna be okay. I don't know if he was talking about my mom or me and Chris. But I don't care. Either way I was just glad he was with me. He got out his keys and carved Lucas Brooke on the picnic table that we were sitting at. And I only smiled.

He has helped me a lot the past five shaky months of my relationship with Chris. The first time I told him that we were having problems, we were IM'ing each other and he kindly asked 'Can I call you?' and I said of course and we talked for over an hour. I never saw him as more that a friend but my friends, mostly Haley, kept telling me that he was in love with me. And my reply was 'don't be stupid. We're just friends. I have a boyfriend.'

Lucas was a great friend. The night before I was leaving for Italy, my best friend Haley threw me a going away party. I was having a great time. Then, Chris called. I wasn't angry or sad or anything but it was kind of a reminder of the past eight hell-ish months. And I couldn't take it. We talked a little about us and I he said he didn't blame me and all that crap.

After I hung up I went back to the kitchen. Lucas immediately noticed I didn't look okay so he sat me up to the counter and stood in front of me and literally forced me talk about it. But I didn't mind. I loved talking to him. About anything. And considering this was the last time I would see him in probably forever, I just wanted to spend as much time with him as I could.

A little while later we went to Haley's study and he was on the computer and I was sitting in the plush chair next to it. We were talking, I don't remember  
about what and all of a sudden he got quite. He gave me this look, which I had never seen him give me before. He looked me deep in the eyes, like he was trying to read me. I guess he was trying to see if he should do what he did next, and before I knew it our lips had met  
in three simple pecks. Being the good girl that I am, I backed away.

_'Don't you want this?' Lucas said looking at me. I shuddered._

_'I just broke up with my boyfriend three days ago.' I replied looking down at the floor._

_'I'm sorry,' he said. 'Gosh, I am so sorry Brooke, I shouldn't have done_

_that.'_

_'No it's okay.' I took his hand into mine and lead him to the kitchen were everyone was. _

When we went back to the kitchen Haley immediately jumped from her place and took me by the arm. 'What happened?' she asked. What do you think happened? Lucas just kissed me. She and Lucas had always had this bond, they understood each other and I asked her to talk to Lucas. Ask what that  
had meant. Meanwhile it was eating me up inside. What had it meant? Was it true what Haley kept telling me? Was he in love with me? And what did I feel about that? It was not a secret that I liked him sophomore year. I always caught him staring at me and I stared back. But then I liked Chris too, and junior year when I had all those classes with him, I ended up dating him. Not Lucas. But I always wondered if he liked me. 

_'How's Lucas?'_

_'How are you?' Haley asked._

_'I asked first.'_

_'Well, I asked second.'_

_'Just answer the damn question Haley.'_

_'Fine! What do you think Brooke? He's messed up. He's afraid that he screwed up his friendship with you for life.'_

_'But he hasn't-'_

_'But he doesn't know that.' Haley looked in my eyes before asking the next question. 'Do you want this?' How can I answer a question like that._

_'I just broke up with my boyfriend.'_

_'That's not what I asked.'_

_'What do you want me to say Hales?'_

_'Nothing. I don't want you to waste your time talking to me when you can be doing other things with a certain hottie.'_

_'Haley, just because you like to sleep around doesn't mean that I like to too.'_

_'Brooke, I'm not saying loose your virginity to the guy. Just make out. What harm can that be?' /I /p P ' I A lot more than_

_you think.'_

_'Brooke, can you just please live in the moment for once in your life. Stop thinking about Chris, or your mom, or even me for that matter. Just do what_

_your heart is telling you to do.'_

_'But what if my hearts not ready for loosing him? Is it worth putting it out there just for one night? I'm not even gonna see him again.'_

_'But you're always gonna wonder what if?'_

At this moment Lucas had walked in the room. I looked at him and then back at Haley. She was kinda right. I mean I always did what my mom told me to. I only continued dating Chris because she liked him. And my mom hated Lucas. So I never thought about him in that way. But that never meant that I  
didn't like him. 

_'Lucas,' I called out to him. 'Come with me.'I took his hand in mine again and led him to Haley's room. I walked him to the center of the room and then turned back and walked to the door._

_'Brooke, I'm sorry-' he called after me but too late. I had made up my mind. I shut the door and turned to him with a smirk on my face. I hit the light switch that was to my right and the room was dark all of a sudden._

_He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. I can't blame him really, I was confused too. Then with one sudden motion I threw myself at him. Our lips met at a passionate kiss, my hands at the back of his neck and his hands on my hips. The kiss soon escalated and we were on the bed roaming each other's bodies with our hand. I took off my top and helped him get out of his shirt. His hands were on my breast, and I was kissing every possible surface on his torso._

Now you may think that we had sex that night. But you're wrong. I, Brooke Penelope Davis, am proud to say that I am a virgin. And I'll keep staying as one for a long time. That night, all we did was make out and later we fell asleep in each others arms. 

Along came morning and I had to face the light, I was leaving later that night and when I came back Lucas would already be gone for Duke, starting his new life. Although he promised me he'd wait for me, I know he couldn't. And I didn't blame him. He was getting out of this hell-hole named high school. He would start a new life, meet tons of hot girls. And I couldn't blame him for wanting to have a relationship with one of them, a real relationship. Not one over the web cam like we had for the first three weeks when I was in Italy.

His graduation day I send him a text message saying how hard it was for me but I had to let him go. We could never have a real relationship and it hurt me so much to say it out loud but it was the truth. Of course he got the better end being all the way across the country he could forget about me and move on. But I was stuck in high school. Every time I passed through his locker or ate lunch at the table our names were carved at I remembered him. I guess I brought it on myself though.

He told me he loved me that night and I told him that I loved him too. Because it was true. I was truly in love with him. Now I wonder if it was worth it. Having just one night of happiness and having my heart broken? When I could've just let him go that night, I wanted to know what if. And now I do. It's hell. I can't stop thinking about him and how happy we would've been if he was a year younger and we still had senior year together, or if I hadn't dated Chris, or if I would've listened to Haley in the beginning, broke up with Chris and gave Lucas a chance. I know I kissed him that night to let go of the 'what if' in my mind, but now I have all other sorts of what ifs.

But what are you gonna do? Life sucks like that. It's mean, it's bitter and it's dark. You just have to find a way to make it through. And it helps to have friends like Haley to help you get through it. Ones that help you go to sleep when you can't stop the tears from falling. I put my heart out only once in my life. I knew I was gonna get hurt but I just thought it would be worth it. Now, I'm not really sure anymore.

So, this letter is to myself. To remind myself of what it is like to get your heart broken. It's not good. Not at all. And it probably isn't worth the one night of happiness you get. It just isn't.

However I can't help but remember something Lucas said to me months ago; "_People who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end."_

Brooke 3


End file.
